


It's Not That Bad

by letitgou (comicalslayings)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduate Assistant Coach Asahi, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Third Year Noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalslayings/pseuds/letitgou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noya gets a tattoo and Asahi's really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Bad

_Bss._

_Bss._

Asahi rolled over in his bed, picked up his ringing phone and looked at it. _11:47 AM: New Message._ He smiled when he saw who it was from, surprised that it had taken the sender until almost noon to write out a text.

Sitting up, Asahi opened the message.

 _11:47 AM October 10_  
From: Noya  
ASAHI YO DO YOU HAVE WORK TODAY YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T RIGHT

It was the libero’s eighteenth birthday, and he had probably thought of something he wanted to do to celebrate. At yesterday’s practice, Asahi recalled, Noya had said he was probably going to beat Tanaka at some new video game. Tanaka had objected, but Noya had said that it was his birthday, so he was going to win. Smiling, Asahi sent a message back.

 _11:49 AM October 10_  
To: Noya  
Happy birthday! : D and no. I don’t have work today.

It was Sunday and the team had needed a break, so Ennoshita had called off practice for that day. Though Noya probably wouldn’t have minded playing volleyball on his birthday.

The phone buzzed again, and Asahi opened up the reply.

 _11:52 AM October 10_  
From: Noya  
ASAHI-SAN.

 _11:53 AM October 10_  
From: Noya  
you have to meet me at the train station as soon as you can

That was worrying. Even though Asahi was a graduate and the assistant coach of the volleyball team, Noya could still terrify him with one text.

 _11:55 AM October 10_  
To: Noya  
…why, Noya? I am not taking you drinking.

If they got drunk, who knows what Asahi would do. Having a crush on a student-- well, it was just last year that they were both students-- and alcohol, with said student present? It was perfect recipe for disaster. You were supposed to make cakes on birthdays.

_Bss._

Asahi checked the latest message.

 _11:58 AM October 10_  
From: Noya  
oh my god asahi could you imagine you getting drunk

 _11:59 AM October 10_  
From: Noya  
happy birthday to me i would record it all and you would be internet famous

Asahi pouted. He had drunk before, though Suga had cut him off after only two. Daichi said he started crying over the fact that he would never be able to talk to dogs. He looked up and squinted. Yeah, it definitely was not a good idea to drink around Noya.

 _12:00 PM October 10_  
From: Noya  
no we are going drinking on ryuus birthday i have other plans for today

 _12:01 PM October 10_  
From Noya  
its already NOON JUST MEET ME THERE

And so, Asahi climbed out of bed, running his fingers through his hair. A few people knew that he would do anything for Nishinoya Yuu, and not only on his birthday. Noya probably even knew that. The former ace let out a sigh. If that knowledge ever became conscious, he was completely done for.

~~~

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a flannel, Asahi tied up his hair and headed out the door. He made sure to grab his present and a jacket in case Noya planned to stay out late. The walk to the train station wasn’t too long; it was only about 12:35 when he arrived.

Noya wasn’t hard to find. Becoming a third year hadn’t increased his height much, and it hadn’t decreased his wild tendencies. “Asahi-san!” The libero was standing on a bench, waving his jacket in the air to get Asahi’s attention.

Asahi sheepishly smiled and walked towards the smaller boy. “Happy Birthday, Noya!” He handed the shorter boy a small package. “It isn’t much, but I wanted to get you something.”

Noya ripped the paper off, crumpling it into a ball, and opened the box. Inside revealed a small charm of a volleyball in the middle of a flag, similar to the Japan flag. “It’s kind of cheesy, but I thought you could put it on your bag or something.”

Noya looked up and grinned. “Awesome idea! Thanks, Asahi-san!” He tossed the box and paper in the trashcan, pocketing the keychain.

“Ryuu is pissed because he’s still seventeen, so he couldn’t come. Saeko gave me the idea though.” Noya started off to go stand next to the train stop.

“Uh, wait, Nishinoya?” Asahi followed behind his younger friend. “Where are we going?”

The libero held out a ticket. “I already got them. It’s a good thing you weren’t any later. The train should be here in a few minutes, and I didn’t want to miss this one.”

When Noya avoided answering, he was usually about to do something that would get him in trouble if adults found out. Well, older, more responsible adults. Adults and Daichi.

Asahi shook his head. “But where are we going?” he asked again.

“Oh and you have to promise not to tell coach or sensei about this.”

Asahi groaned. That definitely did not make him feel any better about the day’s plans. “Nishinoya! I’m the assistant coach!”

Noya laughed and clapped Asahi on the back, getting a grunt out of the older boy. “Yeah, I know, but don’t tell them! I’ll still be able to play fine.”

“Uhhhh…” The train pulled up in front of them, the doors opening and people filing out.

Entering the train, Noya turned around to look up at his friend. “I’m going to get a tattoo.”

~~~

The two rode the train in silence. Asahi frowned down at the younger boy. Noya smiled wickedly, gently poking the taller boy in the ribs every so often. Both of them were nervous the entire ride. Asahi because “how could Noya be doing something so painful,” and “how could he hide it from the coach,” and “what if it hurts too bad,” and “what if it gets messed up,” and “what if it’s on his thigh,” and “what if he makes me hold his hand?” Noya because “what if Asahi Azumane is finally going snap and kill me for doing this?”

As the train finally pulled to a stop in the city, Noya grabbed Asahi’s arm and pulled him out onto the platform. Before he could start freaking out, Noya said, “It won’t affect my playing! Calm down, Asahi-san! You look like you’re about to cry.”

Asahi started to protest, but Noya cut him off again. “We are both men here, so no crying.”

“But—“

“Asahi Azumane, I’ll be fine.” Noya placed his hand on Asahi’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. Asahi became very aware of the slight pressure and of what Noya had just said.

“I am not crying!”

“I said you were about to.” Noya let out a laugh, which surprisingly calmed Asahi’s nerves a bit. “My parents are fine with it and I just have to keep a bandage on when I play. I’ll be fine!”

Nishinoya Yuu was always the champion. Maybe that is why Azumane had grown to like him as much as he did. All the courage and fire that the glass hearted ace never had, the libero had overflowing.

“Okay, but…”

“You are more worried than I am,” Noya sighed. “What?”

“What if it hurts too much?”

The shorter boy grinned and set off, headed straight for the shop. “That’s why I brought you along! So you can freak out while I am getting it and make me laugh.”

Asahi’s face fell as he strode to keep up. “Noya!”

“I’m kidding! You’re my best friend, after Ryuu of course. Why wouldn’t I want you to come along?”

Best friend? After Ryuu, but those two were practically married. Which did make Asahi jealous. But Noya was happy, so that is what really mattered, right?

But Nishinoya had just called Asahi one of his best friends.

“Hmmmm, alright.”

~~~

The shop smelled like clean. Asahi was a bit overwhelmed at it, but cleaner meant safer, he guessed. “Saeko comes here to get her piercings done, so it’s the best place,” Noya informed him.

“Well, that’s good? I guess?” What else was he supposed to say? Tattoos were worrisome. They could get infected or come out wrong.

“Maybe you could even get one, Asahi-san!”

Asahi turned and sharply stared at Noya. Was the libero…being serious? “Wha-what?”

The shorter boy let out a laugh, throwing his head back so carefree like he always was. “Could you imagine? You’re a real adult now, but even the women your age would be terrified. You would look like you’re in a gang or something!”

Asahi scrunched his eyebrows together. “I don’t want to scare anyone!”

“I know, Asahi-san, but you would be so cool.”

So…cool? Asahi knew that Noya wasn’t really into people like him. He was too calm and… not cool enough. So would… “Would getting a tattoo make me as cool as Tanaka-san?”

Noya stopped and looked up at him. “The only person who is as cool as Ryuu is Nee-san. You can’t beat a Tanaka in a coolness contest. Unless you’re me.” He smiled.

“Oh.” Still no chance.

Tilting his head, Noya turned on his heel, his shoe squeaking on the floor. “Wait, Asahi-san. Do you want to get a tattoo? Because you totally should if you want to!”

Azumane shook his head, waving his hands for emphasis. “No, no… You just said I would be cooler, so I thought maybe… but then you said I would be scarier, so I couldn’t get a tattoo. It would be too much, and what would the school say? What would my parents say? What would Daichi and Suga say? What would my neighbor say? What would—“

“Asahi!” Noya teased. “You don’t have to get it! It would be cool, but you would freak out too much. I didn’t drag you along today to give you a heart attack.”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah. Thanks. I appreciate that.”

Once Noya had gone into the room, the time seemed to fly by. He would wince every so often as the artist inked into his skin, but talking to Asahi had distracted him for the most part. And Asahi has been trying to distract himself from staring at Noya’s shirtless torso.

When he was done, Noya jumped off the bed and inspected his back in the mirror. A small line art of a sun setting behind the mountain was now imprinted right at the base of his neck. Asahi smiled. It did look good. The artist bandaged it up, giving Noya proper care instructions, and they were out of the room.

“Didn’t it look awesome, Asahi-san? I can’t wait to show Ryuu. He is gonna be so jealous.”

“I am sure he will be, Noya,” Asahi replied, still a bit flustered. How was Noya so cool and so perfect?

“What? Are you jealous, Asahi-san?” Noya ran in front of his friend, stopping him. “Do you want to get one?”

Asahi smiled down. “I already said no, didn’t I? Plus, it wouldn’t be as cool on me as it is on you. And it would hurt.”

Noya turned back around, heading towards the shop’s exit. “Yeah, that’s true. You’re pretty cool, Asahi-san, but you would probably cry.”

“I wouldn’t cry!”

But Noya ignored his protests, his eyes gleaming. “You know, you could always get a piercing.”

Wait, what? A piercing? Was Noya being serious? Wouldn’t that hurt? Wouldn’t it get in the way?

Asahi’s face must have clearly expressed what he was feeling, because Noya laughed at him again. “Just like a nose piercing or something! I don’t think they hurt too much, and it’s just small. You would barely be able to notice it, and it wouldn’t scare the neighborhood kids or Hinata.”

“Ehhhhh, Nishinoya!” Asahi started to protest, but Noya wouldn’t hear any of it. Asahi frowned, concerned, as he was dragged back to the counter and as Noya exclaimed that he wanted his nose pierced.

“Noya, really, it’s fine!”

“But Asahi-san, it would be so COOL!” Noya almost shouted, clenching is fists and doing a weird squatting movement to convey his excitement.

So… cool.

Noya really could get Asahi to do anything.

They were taken to a room in the back of the store and Asahi was sat down in a chair. Noya was next to him chattering about how cool this was and how awesome he would look and Asahi knew he would regret this.

“It’ll be fine, Asahi-san! It won’t even hurt! I mean, maybe a little bit, but I handled it fine getting a tattoo! Plus Saeko has piercings all in her ears, so it can’t be that bad.”

Asahi just closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do something like this. It was probably going to get infected, his parents would freak out, and it would probably mess up his entire face. He would be scarred for life.

“And the girls will be all over you, Asahi-san!”

Asahi groaned. Noya didn’t get it at all.

The girl who was going to do the piercing came in, and Asahi paled. Hopefully he didn’t pee his pants.

She gently cleaned his nose, Noya still chattering away. It was a good distraction. Asahi closed his eyes and waited.

He felt cold fingers on his nose and something being stuck up one nostril. He heard the girl ask “Are you ready?” and Noya answer “Yeah, he is,” before placing his hand on Asahi’s shoulder. And then he felt one of the weirdest pains he had ever felt in his life.

His eyes sprung open. One eye, the one that was on the piercing side, started watering, and he had to try not to start full out crying. This was NOT what he was expecting.

“It’s okay, Asahi-san! It’s almost over!” Noya’s words of encouragement meant nothing now. He had been completely wrong. This hurt more than the time he had sprained his finger on a botched spike. Asahi rolled his head back, trying to remember to breathe. The pain quickly subsided, leaving a dull ache.

The girl’s fingers quickly removed the needle and put the stud in. Noya winced as tears continued to roll down Asahi’s cheeks. He didn’t actually think that it would hurt that bad. Grabbing a tissue, he gently wiped the streaks off. It was the least he could do after subjecting his friend to this torture.

“Alright, all done. You two can wait in here for a few minutes.” The girl gathered the materials and left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Asahi opened his eyes, his breaths still coming in rapid succession. He turned and looked at Noya, who gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry?” the libero said. He wasn’t innocent, but Asahi couldn’t help but have his heart melt.

“It’s fine, Nishinoya. I chose to do it, I just didn’t think it would hurt that bad.”

“I just didn’t think you would actually cry!”

Asahi sighed. Noya had too much of a grip on him. “I didn’t mean to! Don’t tell anyone that I did!”

Noya snorted. “Asahi-san, they are going to know that you cried. The entire team is going to know. Daichi and Suga are going to know. Anyone who knows you will know that you cried.”

“Noya!”

The libero tossed the tissues in the trash can and grabbed Asahi’s hand, letting out a laugh. “I’ll still lie about it, don’t worry. They’ll all think you are as cool as I think you are.”

Asahi smiled as he walked out. “Thanks.”

“And I’ll make sure that you take care of it properly.”

“Alright.”

“Because you’re just so cool!”

The two walked out of the shop with a blush creeping up on Asahi’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to vladimeme, edenbarton, and sharkwithadream on tumblr for betaing! My tumblr is acesexualnishinoya. Thank you for reading!


End file.
